starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Abregado-rae
Abregado-rae era un importante planeta orientado a la manufactura y al comercio en el sistema Abregado en los Mundos del Núcleo, al inicio de la Ruta Comercial Rimma. También estaba al inicio del Paso Shapani o "Corredor del Bacta". Tenía la reputación de ser uno de los planetas más entretenidos de los Mundos del Núcleo. Albergaba al infame Espaciopuerto de Abregado-rae. Compartía al sol Anza con Abregado-dai, Abregado-san, Abregado-fus y Abregado-taki. Descripción El planeta estaba controlado por un gobierno opresivo que mantenía la paz y mejoraba los espaciopuertos locales a expensas de sus ciudadanos. A pesar del clima templado del planeta, albergaba un número limitado de especies nativas. Menos de diez especies de animales grandes, como el gado y el moocher (posiblemente relacionado con el meek atzerriano) eran nativas de Abregado-rae. left|thumb|200px|La gente de Abregado-rae asistiendo a la [[Alianza para Restaurar la República/Leyendas|Alianza Rebelde.]] Al contrario de la mayor parte del Núcleo, Abregado-rae era atrasado, al punto de que lo comparaban con mundos en los Territorios del Borde Exterior. Los espaciopuertos del planeta parecían seguros, por lo menos para el ojo no entrenado. De hecho era un paraíso para los contrabandistas, un espaciopuerto donde las incontables especies de la galaxia se mezclaban, se metían en problemas y partían de nuevo a partes desconocidas. El planeta tenía muchos establecimientos populares como la Cantina LoBue, el Casino Amores Perdidos, la Taberna de Njinska, el Teatro Starlight, la Estrella de Suerte y el Casino Triple Nova. Estos lugares se localizaban en el Espaciopuerto de Abregado-rae o en Le Yor, que atraían visitantes de todas partes de la galaxia, como Han Solo y Lando Calrissian en ocasiones. La ciudad de Le Yer era una ciudad costera vacacional popular, y su extensión la Isla Phyrstal era accesible por Hydrobike o un Gados Floatboat. Abregado-rae era uno de los pocos planetas donde se encontraba el raro metal electrum. Se sabe que a veces salía a la superficie en los Gilt Gushers. Este mineral podía ser usado para crear sables de luz con muchas cualidades únicas; Palpatine y Mace Windu tenían sables de luz con electrum. La canción "Calypso", común en toda la galaxia, era originaria de Abregado-rae.Star Wars Galaxies: Trials of Obi-Wan Historia El planeta fue descubierto en el 10.000 ABY cuando exploradores de la República Galáctica lo avistaron mientras exploraban lo que sería conocido como la Ruta Comercial Rimma, aunque pasarían milenios antes de que fuera colonizado. left|thumb|150px|Los canales de la [[Capital de Abregado-rae.]] Antes de las Guerras Clon, varios residentes de Abregado-rae, junto con otros nativos de la Ruta Comercial Rimma, se unieron al Frente Nebulosa. Esta organización estaba en contra de los monopolios corporativos y el gobierno decadente, pero se disolvió cuando sus líderes fueron muertos o asesinados por Qui-Gon Jinn y Obi-Wan Kenobi. Durante las Guerras Clónicas, Abregado-rae fue el origen del Paso Shapani, un atajo a lo largo de la Ruta Comercial Rimma usado para acelerar la entrega del bacta de Thyferra a los Mundos del Núcleo. Durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica, los humanos locales ayudaron a los Rebeldes cuando éstos llegaron a liberar al planeta. Eventualmente se fundó el régimen Tundei, dirigido por el Tribunal Tundei, en el que un herglic llamado Shelov llegó junto con otros extranjeros y prometió un planeta sin crimen. Ellos instauraron fuertes límites a la libertad y detuvieron todos los embarques de comida a los separatistas en las montañas en un intento por reprimir a la oposición; esto ocasionó que Abregado-rae fuera un destino para los contrabandistas de alimentos. El régimen eventualmente hizo que el costo de las operaciones ilegales en el planeta fuera tan alto que todos los inversionistas ilegales se retiraran, casi destruyendo la economía planetaria. El régimen también permitió que virtualmente toda la población moocher fuera destruida cuando una posible epidemia de la Fiebre Veizen, que volvía locos a los moochers, se pensaba que era pisible que se esparciera a los gados resistentes. thumb|200px|La superficie del [[Planeta/Leyendas|planeta durante la Campaña de Thrawn.]] Durante la campaña del Gran Almirante Thrawn contra la Nueva República, él capturó el espacio cerca de Abregado-rae como un posible preludio para un ataque en pinza hacia Coruscant. Esto puso a Abregado-rae en la zona de la Nueva República en las Regiones Fronterizas. El planeta fue punto de encuentro de Han Solo, Lando Calrissian y Fynn Torve (un miembro de la organización contrabandista de Talon Karrde). Thrawn también envió al Adamant para que interceptara y capturara a Mara Jade. El planeta después fue conquistado por los yuuzhan vong, aunque se desconoce si la Federación Galáctica de Alianzas Libres lo reconquistó después. Entre bastidores El juego de PC Star Wars: Rebellion erróneamente pone a Abregado-rae en el Sector Abrion del Borde Exterior. El juego también lo llama simplemente "Abregado." Apariciones [[Archivo:Abregado-rae.jpg|thumb|150px|Abregado-rae según Coruscant and the Core Worlds.]] *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Command Decision'' *''A Credit for Your Thoughts'' *''Heredero del Imperio'' *''Fuerza Oscura Naciente'' *''La Última Orden'' *''Agentes del Caos II: Eclipse Jedi'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: La Fuerza Unificadora'' Fuentes *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''Heir to the Empire Sourcebook'' *''No Disintegrations'' *''Star Wars Insider 65'' *''Casus Belli 89'' *''Empire at War Official Game Guide'' * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Prima Official Game Guide'' Notas y referencias Categoría:Lugares de Abregado-rae Categoría:Planetas del Núcleo Categoría:Planetas terrestres